There are many existing arts for controlling pollution of exhaust gas, for example, treatment of tail gas for motor vehicles and etc. Some techniques are based on combination of fuel and batteries to reduce emission and pollution, but techniques for disposal of used batteries are not in mature state and secondary pollution may be resulted. Some techniques are based on electrical ejection in conjunction with ternary catalytic clarifier. The China Government is promoting this technique energetically for controlling tail gas of motor vehicles.
The ternary catalytic clarifier is actually an external clarifier, which contains three metal elements, i.e. Platinum, Rhodium and Palladium, in an alveolate structure of absorption. When the temperature of the engine of motor vehicles during its operation in high speed reaches to 700˜800° C.
Some chemical reactions will occur on these three elements and they effectively absorb and clarify tail gas of automobiles, therefore reduce contents of CO, HC and NOX in the tail gas and make the tail gas complies with relevant national standards on emission.
Since the ternary catalytic clarifier is an external clarifier only, the air/fuel ratio and situation of fuel pulverization in engines have great influence on its normal operation. In case any failure such as any damage of the oxygen sensor, control switch and/or air adding valve in electrical ejection device, it will cause the ternary catalytic clarifier become failure and cannot perform its intended function. In addition, the alveolate structure of the ternary catalytic clarifier is easy to be clogged and saturated, and as result, loses its clarification ability. These results in frequent replacement of clarifier and the operation cost will be increased (Generally, its normal operation period is limited within 90 days).
The ternary catalytic clarifier can play its role to reduce pollution from tail gas of motor vehicles only; it cannot eliminate the tail gas.